


"I know"

by Confused_Attempts



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: A lot of talk about self-hate on Varian's part :(, First half is in reference to a talk from discord, Gen, It was for like the first half and then my brain went, Kidnapping, Panic attack? Varian kinda spirals for a little, This one mostly Varian, Unnammed Bandits are stupid, Yong gets Kidnapped :(, haha Vindictive Varian, so uh yeah!, this was supposed to be funny, varian gets a hug!, varian needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Attempts/pseuds/Confused_Attempts
Summary: Varian reflects has disappointingly quick fights with bandana bandits, Spirals hard, wonders how Demanitus for being so smart can be kinda stupid, and gets a hug. Not exactly in that order. But hey he got a hug right!
Relationships: Hugo & Nuru (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Like blink and you miss it Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Nuru & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Kudos: 44





	"I know"

There was no one in this world that Varian hated more than himself, though King Fredrick came extremely close. However that wasn’t really important right now because even his overwhelming self-hate and anxiety could not convince him that he deserved to sit through this arguing and bickering. Naru had recently joined, and she was great! Honestly, she actually could navigate after all, and had a good head on her shoulders. But she and Hugo would not stop arguing, and god he wished both of them would shut up. The other person to be honest was most of his headache, Hugo was cunning and wicked smart. However he and Naru didn’t get along yet, and Hugo was kind of a jerk. Distantly Varian wondered if Rapunzel had to deal with something similar on her road trip. He had tried to break up the fight a couple of times but they just went back at it, maybe if he could take their minds off it… he paused thought for a minute before opening his mouth “Hey, fun fact, did you know that Demanitus turned himself into a fucking monkey.”

There was a moment of pure bliss for Varian’s headache as silence flew over the group as soon as he opened his mouth. At this point they had all stopped walking and instead turned to look at eachother, it was maybe unsurprisingly that Hugo broke the silence, “You mean” he paused hesitating for a moment, “ the same Demanitus, who defeated Zhan Tiri multiple times.”

“Yeah the very same Demanitus.” To be honest when Varian learned that fact the great folk leader Lord mother-fucking Demanitus turned himself into a monkey, an actual monkey, Varian almost all of his respect for him, and then, AND THEN! He used the most basic riddle known to man. I mean ‘I grow but I do not live, I need air but do not breathe’ like seriously a fire riddle? That's not even beginning to mention the fact that the man apparently liked dad puns. 

“Why, just why?” It was Naru who broke him out of his thoughts, she looked confused and he fully understood that feeling, as did everyone around him. 

“I honestly don't know either, but according to Rapunzel it was because he ‘couldn’t let Zhan Tiri find him’ but the thing is, he trapped Zhan Tiri himself. On top of that the only way for her to escape was through the union of the sun-drop and moon-stone.” God if anyone ever called Varian the new Demanitus he might just punch them, he didn’t want the legacy of that man on his name, at all. 

“That’s kinda stupid.” It was Yong who spoke up next, and yeah it really was, they all looked at each other. It didn’t take long for laughter to fill the air, Yong was the first to break out of it but only really to ask a question, “just, why a monkey? Surely there were other things that would have worked better?” It took a moment but the rest somber, looking at Varian expectantly.

“Hey! Why are you looking at me? I don’t know Rapunzel didn’t ask him, apparently though he regained consciousness for a little bit to lead them through a maze or something, trust me however I don’t know anything more.” Besides you know the Machine itself, but he really really didn’t want to talk about that ever. Thankfully after that the fight was temporarily discarded, but if it did pop up again Varian didn’t think he’d mind much. After whats a little stupid argument between friends. 

It was about a day or two later when they ran into trouble, and Varian was actually pissed, so much of him absolutely despised when he got angry, it brought back many memories of his fourteen year old self. Scared and angry, lashing out at everyone and everything, even people who he cared about. But this time he was angry for his friends, so that was better? Maybe? Yet what mattered right now was that he as he’d like to gratefully reestablish he was pissed. After all some stupid ass stereotypical bandana wearing bandits who A.) kidnapped Yong and B.) were threatening Naru and Hugo, specifically Naru saying something about how a princess shouldn’t be out here, they wouldn’t want her getting hurt would they? On top of that they somehow hadn’t noticed him, or maybe they thought he wasn’t a threat? He figured he would have to make his move, he wouldn’t, no couldn’t let his friends get hurt after all. So he took a deep breath.

“Hey!” He shouted once again, much like the other night, “Bandana squad, you’re really fucking unoriginal with the Bandana motifs like if you want to stand out as bandits, maybe try to look original, and not like some carbon cut out NPC.” Did Varian know what NPC meant? No, but hey it sounded cool at least. With that he sprung into movement, quickly sticking the ass-hats before him to the ground as Naru and Hugo moved to knock the cut outs down. The whole fight was over satisfyingly quick, and it didn’t take long to worm the location of Yong out from them. 

The place they were directed felt like it was trying to be eerie with its ragged and torn lines of fabric, but it felt more like something you would find in a haunted house then an actual bandit camp, but then again Varian had never been to a bandit camp, so maybe they were all like this. The next thing that caught his attention was a slow roll of fog, and with a sigh Varian knew where he needed to look, as a tall figure’s outline condensed. Naru spoke first, having the most social skills of the crew.

“Where is Yong!” With her shout the person raised their hands, and Varian got a better look at them, their mouth was covered with another bandana, in fact this person had multiple bandana’s placed around their body, all extremely brightly colored. 

“Ah, you're the princess, your friend is fine. We as the Bandana Bandit underestimated your group and asked that you take the small one back.” Varian’s mind blanked for a moment, he expected a fight, he expected to have to do whatever it takes to pay back these dirt-bags, he expected revenge. Yet it was better this way, Yong who had appeared shortly after the leader appeared seemed unscathed. Yet he had been wronged, his mind scrambled to collect itself.

“Why?” His voice entered the air without his realization, his mind was still reeling, why had they kidnapped Yong only to give him back? Then the next trail of thoughts hit him, was it his fault that Yong had been kidnapped? He was being Vindictive again, he hasn’t changed. He hasn’t changed at all, everything he worked on was all for nothing.  


“VARIAN!” Hugo’s voice split the stream of thoughts in half, “are you okay. Shit! What am I saying, you don’t look okay, we got Yong back, we’re fine, whatever you’re thinking didn’t happen!” Distantly Varian knew that Hugo was trying to help, but couldn’t he understand that it did happen. Couldn’t he see that Varian was horrid.

“No, I’m not okay.” Varian needed him to understand how much it mattered how horrid he was, but it couldn’t be here in this stupid ass bandit camp, with its smoldering remains of a prison, huh did Yong blow it up? He took another breath, “It did happen Hugo, but I’ll be okay? I don’t want to talk about right now, or ever. Can we please just get out of here.”

Hugo looked at him, truly looked at him, concerned that Varian hadn’t seen before swimming across his face, Varian didn’t expect the hug that came after, it was a little awkward and Hugo looked embarrassed after it. But it was warm, and he hadn’t realized how much he needed it. They both stood in that embrace for a minute or two, when Hugo spoke up “Fine but only because we’re holding up Yong and Naru, they went ahead. Yong is a little shaken because of the kidnapping but that's about it. You can’t hold whatever you’re feeling in forever, Varian.”

“I know”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay this took a little while. Um so uh I will be writing something for Yong cause oof can't just not touch on the kidnapping, and I was planning to touch on the kidnapping, but uh Varian spiraled, and uh oof. But please expect Yong to get something covering the second half of this story, cause haha lets address trauma in this household folks.


End file.
